


Axel's Idea

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel gets this great idea and has Roxas go along with it!<br/>But not all things are what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axel's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm awful at summaries.  
> This is my first submission to AO3, hope you enjoy!  
> Hopefully it makes you laugh because I was laughing as I wrote this.  
> i should also mention that I wrote this 4 years ago but I love sharing it because I thought it was hilarious.

“Owwwww!” Came a small groan. A boy with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes tried moving but found in painful. He heard a groan. A guy with flaming red hair and bright green eyes looked at the boy, who was underneath him.

“A...Axel?” Roxas said slowly.

“Uhg...What?”Axel replied closing his eyes.

“How far...did we go?” Roxas asked looking at Axel.

Axel reopened his eyes and looked at the bright blue orbs. “All the way...i think...”

“You think!?!? You're not sure!?” Roxas cried out and tried sitting and fell back down, in pain.

“Don't move, idiot.” Axel groaned out. Roxas stared up past him. “How're we goin to explain this one to the others?”

“Don't ask me!” Roxas replied. “This is all your fault.”

“Shut up.” Axel growled. Roxas chuckled. “But, seriously. We'll have to tell them somehow--”

“AXEL! ROXAAAAS!” Came a loud female voice.

“Crap,” Axel groaned. “Of all the people. It had to be her!” Roxas giggled. “Shut up, Roxas! See if we can't at least sit up, otherwise this might get awkward.”

“Ya think?” Roxas giggled. Somehow they managed to get into sitting positions and heard someone yelling for them again, this time closer to where they were. “LARXENE!” Roxas yelled. “Over here!”

Larxene's head popped into view and they heard her snicker. “How in the world did you two end up like that!?!” She burst into laughter. Axel blushed and Roxas looked away.

“It just happened, okay!” Axel yelled.

“Help?” Roxas pleaded at her with puppy dog eyes. She smiled.

A few minutes later, all three of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia heard them and came around the corner and walked up to them. They looked at them questioningly. Larxene pointed to behind her, Axel and Roxas. Marluxia walked over to where she was pointing and quickly stepped back. He had almost fallen into the pit Axel and Roxas had been in not more then fifteen minutes ago.

“I'm never suggesting a hike ever again!” Axel yelled, still laughing, which caused Demyx and Marluxia to crack up and Zexion to chuckle softly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
